


No matter what, I love you

by Amelia457



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: Another Despair Academy
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Danganronpa Another, Fluff, M/M, kinda short, slightly embarrassed tsurugi, they deserve happiness, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia457/pseuds/Amelia457
Summary: literally just them being cute. I will probably write more for these two since I adore them and how underrated they are :)This is pretty short, and its my first time posting on ao3 so it might be a little weird in format,, but there will be more fics to come so please enjoy!





	No matter what, I love you

The two were close, hand in hand and laying down on the bed.

“Kisaragi.”

“Mm?”

“Can’t sleep.”

Kisaragi smiled to himself and flipped over so that he was facing his lover.

“Oh? And what would you like me to do about that?”

The light was dim, but even so he was able to see the flush in his face and the aversion of his gaze. He remained silent.

“I love you.”

Kisaragi was surprised, but he quickly smiled again at the realization of his words.

“That wasn’t exactly an answer to my question y’know,”

He leaned, reaching to gently brush his hand against Tsurugi’s hair. That was enough. 

“But I’ll take it. I love you too.”

He knew Tsurugi was not exactly used to affection; he had been around him long enough to know this fact. He wanted to be the one to give him the affection he had never had 100 times more. His now lover had helped him so much, for so long and he wanted nothing more than to make it known how much he cared for him fully in return.

“I love you. I love you, Tsurugi Kinjou.” He repeated.

With that, a few tears fell from Tsurugi’s eyes. Was this true happiness?

“I love you more than you could ever know.” Was the reply that followed.

Maybe it was cheesy, but to them it was them sharing a moment they would never allow themselves to forget. Their foreheads touching, both smiling in happiness and passion, hand in hand they closed their eyes to sleep.

 


End file.
